The Book Of Vincent Chapter One
by Night of the reaper
Summary: The Children Of Darkness: The Book Of Vincent. Chapter One


Chapter One.

While other kids where playing outside, the dark and mysterious Vincent was at the union desk, logging onto the computer. When he got on, he typed into the search engine: . When he found the link, he clicked on it to find that his avatar was, as always, was not save. He thought that he was the only one that used this website. So after typing in his avatar: Daikaiju, he checked his e-mail box to see if anyone left a message. There was only one. And that came from his internet friend: xqueenxofxallxgothsx. When he opened the e-mail, he quickly scanned it.

Xqueenxofxallxgothsx

HEY!!! E-mail me when you wake up!!!!

He checked the time, and chuckled under his breath. On his clock the time was 12:01 p.m. The e-mail was sent at 11:01 a.m.

'I am becoming popular.' he said under his breath as he found her page and began talking away.

DIAKAIJU

Do not worry, I am not dead. Yet… Anyway, there was something you wanted to tell me?

A few minutes later…

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Okay, I just set my webpage for a private talk screen. Go there, then we will talk. Here is the link: /user=xqueenxofxallxgothsx/private.

After copying and pasting the link into the search engine, he then click enter to access the webpage. When he got there, XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX had already left a message to start the conversation.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Hope you got here okay. And yes there was something I wanted to talk about. Have you yet seen that movie I sent you?

DIAKAIJU

Yeah, I saw it. It was, okay. Not great. But okay. The second one was the best of all three. I don't know why. I just like it better. Maybe because of the science overtones and also because it is the only monster film that had actually made me jump. What about you?

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

I say the third. Because of the fact that there is more of a human connection with the monsters than in the second film. Anyway, school is starting next week. How do you think it is going to go?

DIAKAIJU

I am moving.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

I hope you are moving to Colorado. It is beautiful up here. With the mountains. The sky. It is like heaven on earth.

DIAKAIJU

I am moving into the Denver district.

XQUEENXOFXTHEXGOTHSX

Are you going to Denver High?

DIAKAIJU

Ninth grade?

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Don't tell me anymore! I just found out that one of my internet friends are going to be in my grade at my school! So, when are you moving?

DIAKAIJU

Today! I am about to get out of here. Stay on the internet and I will start texting your computer from my car.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Wait! Then, how have you been able to talk to me if your house is already packed up?

DIAKAIJU

I use the apartment's neighborhood computer. Now, I am about to log off. See you in a couple of minutes.

He quickly hit the log off button and shut off the computer. He ran from the building and jumped into his parents car. After a few minutes down the road, he pulled out his cell phone. Logged onto the internet and put in all of his information and started texting.

DIAKAIJU

Me again. Hey I was wondering, what is Denver like?

XQUEENSXOFXALLXGOTHSX

It is heaven on earth. I mean, you just can not imagine the beauty in this place. I mean it is one thing seeing it on t.v. but, it is a hole another experience live. First, you got the forests, then the rivers and ponds, then, the magnums opus of it all, the mountains and sky at dawn.

DIAKIAJU

Sounds perfect.

XQUENNXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Honey, you don't know what you are saying.

Then, sadly, Vincent's mother had to interrupt him for some stupid comment.

"Vincent, I want you to look around here to see if you can see a car that you might like." Vincent's mother has always been obsessed about Vincent getting a car.

"Mom," Vincent said, pissed that his conversation had been interrupted. "I told you this already. I will think about it. So, please. STOP bugging me." the conversation ended. He pulled out his cell phone and started typing again.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Car again?

DIAKAIJU

Yeah. I am just getting sick and tired about this. I mean, why can't she just learn that I will pick a car when I want to.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

She is just like most moms that have boys. I know because of my brother. They try to get you to choose a car but you just don't really give a flying piece of crap.

DIAKAIJU

Honey, you are not kidding.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Honey?

DIAKAIJU

Yes, honey. Why? Because you and me have talked over this website for so freaking long that you and me know a lot about each other.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Yeah, you are right about that… pumpkin.

DIAKAIJU

Enough acting like we are a married couple. Anything else about Denver I should know?

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Well, maybe my friends.

DIAKAIJU

Yeah, describe your friends. As in how many you have, what are they like, and things like that.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Yeah, I have five friends. They are mostly either my advisers or body guards.

DIAKAIJU

Body guards?

XQUEENXOFXALLXEMOSX

Yeah, body guards. You see, in this school district there are all of these gangs. The main ones are: ghettos, blondes, and nobodies. The ghettos are, now I am not trying to be racist, but it is the truth. The ghettos are mostly inner city kids. Kids that listen to rap, guys sag there pants so low that is just disgusting and girls were tight cloths that make me sick. And speak street language that is just repulsive. The blondes are, well, what they are described to be: dumb blondes. People other wise known as preps. They listen to pop and bubble gum pop music. Extraordinary stupid. Then the nobodies. Which are, well, nobodies.

DIAKAIJU

Sounds like Memphis and New York.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

You should know.

DIAKAIJU

Are there any other good people in Denver High?

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Well, one other group. You would fit nicely in with them. They are a group of boys. And they are lead by, what a lot of girls in this area consider 'the hottest gut in Denver' is named Job. You see, job has created a gang that mostly tries to stop other gangs. I have a neutral friendship with the leader, so I kind of get to know what goes on.

DIAKAIJU

Sounds like a mob film. Just replace the adults with teenagers.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Well, I did write a fake story based on these people.

DIAKAIJU

You know? I did something similar to that at my old school. And I got expelled for ten days straight.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Sounds like someone at your old school was on some fine crack. Ask that person where he or she gets some.

DIAKAIJU

Sorry to burst your bubble, but after finding her guilty, they fired her.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Why did she accused you anyway?

DIAKAIJU

If you have been washing the news, then you would have seen that most schools are firing nurses and consolers.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Why?

DIAKAIJU

Because of the economy, most schools are getting huge budget cuts. So the only way to save money is to fire people whom the school views as a waste of money. People like nurses and consolers. So most of these professions are trying to do everything to keep there jobs. The consoler who called the police on me looked at me like a usual innocent victim because of my heavy obsession with vampires. Do you even watch the news?

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

No.

DIAKAIJU

Why? Watching the news is where I get most of my inspirations for my stories.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

I do not watch the news for two reasons. First, because it is depressing. Like when Michael Jackson died. And second, it is just plain boring.

DIAKAIJU

IT IS NOT BORING!!!!!! It is just like watching a movie. Just, more real and people don't have to recite lines from a script or have to act.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

They have something like a script. I just can't remember what it is called. Any way. Where are you know?

'Holy crap,' Vincent thought as he realized he has spent a couple hours on his phone, texting his friend. Looking around, he said:

"Mom, where are we?" looking at a map, his mother told him that they were in Alabama.

DIAKAIJU

Alabama

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHS

It is going to take you guys a couple of days to get here, will it?

DIAKAIJU

We estimated it will take three days to arrive. Our first stop will take use to Memphis, Tennessee. Then we will got to Kansas. Then finally, we will hit Colorado.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Okay, just, promise me that when you go to Kansas, you will NOT be hit with a tornado.

DIAKAIJU

Okay, we won't get hit. And even thought we are not in _The Wizard of Oz._

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

I AM NOT JOKING!!!! There are numerous tornadoes in Kansas.

DIAKAIJU

Okay, I promise. I thought you did not watch the news?

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHS

You here a lot of news around here. So in a way, I do watch the news.

DIAKAIJU

Listen, my eyes are getting tired from reading the screen. So, text you later.

XQUEENXOFXALLXGOTHSX

Alright, see ya!

Turning off his cell phone, leaning back, and getting a cold Tab from the cooler, Vincent started wondering what else would happen in Denver Colorado. Would he become a popular kid? Would others respect him? Or would he be treated like crap through a goose, like what had happened at his old school? Then, tired, leaned his head back and started remembering all of the details of his past. But one thing was for sure, he was about to engage into a war that may change the face of the earth.


End file.
